In systems such as pipe systems that store or transport a fluid, various fittings may be utilized to connect one part of the pipe system to another part of the pipe system. When the fluid is water such as potable water (i.e., safe for drinking) or another fluid that is intended for human consumption such as a drinkable beverage, each component in the pipe system is typically manufactured from a material that does not contaminate the fluid. The fittings and connections used in such pipe systems including those used to create a branch outlet, however, typically incorporate sweating or threading operations that introduce installation cost and complexity.